Princesa
by Ninny Malfoy
Summary: O Até que a morte os separe chegou. Virginia me deixou um presente e eu jamais pensei e em renuncialo. Um amor mais forte que a morte. To ajeitando pra ficar como vocês pediram, ok?
1. Prólogo

**AMBIENTAÇÃO: **Só pra vocês saberem. Ginny estava grávida de sete meses e Draco antecipou uma viagem para poder estar com a esposa no dia do nascimento do bebê. A historia começa exatamente dois dias depois da viagem de Draco.

**Disclaimer: **Se tudo fosse meu, Draquinho tava namorando a Ginny e sendo feliz pertencendo a Ordem ao lado do Dumbie. Maaaaas, como todos vêem, não é exatamente isso que está acontecendo, portanto é tudo da J.K.

* * *

-Ai – uma dor dilacerante passou por ela – ai, ai, ai, mamãe, corre aqui. 

-O que houve Gin... – Molly Weasley não terminou a frase porque ao ver o liquido transparente no chão ela já deduzira o que havia acontecido. – Nós temos que ir ao hospital.

Ela rapidamente foi com a filha via pó de flu para o St. Mungos.

-Mamãe, eu quero o Draco – Ginny gemeu em cima da maca recém-conjurada – chama o Draco – ela olhava para os lados, era visível que estava sentindo muita dor – Draco! Draco! DRACO!

A cena triste até o momento tornou-se desesperadora, Molly tentava acompanhar os medibruxos e segurava a mão da filha tentando fazê-la entender que o marido não poderia vir, uma Ginny estava na maca chorando e clamando por um Draco que estava à milhas dali. Agora ela começara a sangrar muito e o rosto de preocupação dos médicos indicavam que eles não estava exatamente conscientes do que fazer.

Nesse momento Molly foi impedida de continuar perto da filha e ela entrou em uma das portas do St. Mungos.

* * *

-Sra. Weasley? – um medibruxo alto, sereno e de cabelos brancos aproximou-se da senhora ruiva. 

-Sou eu.

-Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Molly o seguiu até uma sala verde onde ele a convidou a sentar e começou a falar:

-É bem sabido que a gravidez de sua filha tinha alto risco, ela sofreu duas ameaças de aborto antes dos três meses e eu indiquei ao senhor Malfoy que fizesse o possível e o impossível para estar aqui no dia do nascimento porque pelo que eu percebi a senhora Malfoy é muito mais forte ao lado do marido.

Molly concordou com a cabeça, ela sabia disso porque se a filha não ficasse assim tão forte perto de Draco não teria enfrentado toda a família para ficar com ele.

-Indiquei também ao senhor Malfoy que deixasse duas enfermeiras com a sra. Malfoy todo o tempo e que a mantivesse deitada...

-Eu queria muito que ela estivesse em casa durante a gravidez e eu não sabia da gravidade da gravidez dela, por isso não fiz questão que ela ficasse deitada.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora, Senhora Weasley. O estado de sua filha ao chegar aqui poderia ter sido evitado, mas a senhora não o fez. – Molly fez menção de interromper novamente, mas o senhor não deixou – Era um quadro irreversível o da sra. Malfoy, mas nós ainda tentamos salvá-la, porem logo percebemos que não conseguiríamos e nos concentramos em salvar o bebê. Sinto muito senhora Weasley, mas a sra. Malfoy faleceu dando a vida a uma linda menininha.

* * *

-Ela é linda. – Carlinhos suspirou ao ver a pequena Weasley pela primeira vez, ainda no hospital. – Alguém sabe o nome que a Ginny ia dar pra ela? 

Ninguém respondeu e Molly afastou-se novamente com Arthur com a menção do nome da filha. Uma enfermeira aproximou-se e pronunciou-se:

-Se falam da pequena ruivinha de sete meses eu não imagino o nome que sua mãe iria lhe dar, talvez se fosse menino fosse se chamar Draco, pois ela não parava de gritar esse nome no parto, mas na minha opinião, ele deveria chamar-se Vitória, pois essa menininha realmente venceu a morte.

O olhar dos Weasley's se iluminou e alguns deles se atropelaram para registrar a pequena menina.

* * *

-Owwwwww – a loira suspirou assim que viu a sobrinha entrar pela primeira vez n' A Toca. 

-Ela é linda – Hermione não deixaria de babar a sobrinha e pediu a Rony que a deixasse Pegá-la no colo.

-É ruiva como a mãe! – Angelina constatou o obvio, admirada.

* * *

-Miki, onde está à senhora Malfoy? Eu dei ordens expressas que não deveria deixá-la sair da cama de modo algum, Miki, MIKI. 

O loiro parou ao ver que seu elfo mordia as mãos.

-Miki, me diga agora o que está acontecendo.

-Sra. disse para não falar, mas senhor Mandar Miki falar então Miki obedecer senhor de Miki, senhora sair com rolha de cabelo de fogo, sair sim e dizer pra Miki segurar enfermeira, outro elfos também, e Miki obedeceu e outros elfos também, mas ela dizer Miki não contar nada a senhor e senhor dizer Miki contar, mas Miki não queria, Miki elfo mau.

O elfo começou a se bater euforicamente, então o Senhor Malfoy pos as mãos na testa do elfo e perguntou:

-Onde as enfermeiras estão?

-Moças verdes no quarto de hospedes amarradas.

Draco subiu as escadas pulando degraus até alcançar o quarto de hospedes. Viu o feitiço que sua esposa tinha feito para segurar as enfermeiras, ela tinha sido esperta e era muito boa em feitiços, mas maldita mulher que não entendia nada, será que ela não compreendia que a gravidez dela era de risco?

-Pra onde ela foi? – ele perguntou assim que soltou as enfermeiras.

-Ela foi com uma senhora ruiva que eu acho que era mãe dela, pra um lugar que elas chamavam de Toca. Senhor Malfoy nós tentamos, mas não conseguimos impedi-la.

-Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria, Virginia não estava contente em ter que ficar deitada. Eu só espero que aquela balofa tenha se informado e não tenha deixado que a minha rainha ficasse em pé. Eu não sei o que eu faria se ela ou meu bebê sofressem alguma coisa.

Draco se pegou pensando na cara de zangada que Ginny fazia quando ele a levava de volta para cama quando a pegava perambulando pela casa.

_Flashback:_

_Ela estava na cozinha fazendo não se sabe o que de chocolate que cheirava enjoativo para o loiro. Ele só gostava de chocolate na boca dela. Ao vê-la de imediato achou linda de avental, a barriga saliente impedindo-a de fazer algumas coisas e os elfos olhando amedrontados._

_-Eu quero saber, senhora Malfoy, primeiro: o que a senhora faz de pé, segundo: o que a senhora faz na cozinha e terceiro: quem lhe deu autorização para estar de pé na cozinha?_

_-Suas respostas, senhor Malfoy, primeiro: eu estava cansada daquela cama, segundo: bolinhos de chocolate e terceiro: eu sou dona de mim e faço o que quiser._

_-Resposta errada. Você é a senhora Malfoy e, portanto, me pertence e eu disse que era pra ficar deitada. – Ele pegou uma Ginny esperneando no colo e subiu ate o quarto. _

_-Agora você fica aí. – ele disse e se levantou._

_-Eu não quero ficar. – ela cruzou os braços._

_-Mas vai. – ele estava quase na porta do quarto – eu tenho uma reunião importante à tarde e quero ter certeza que você está bem._

_-Não vou. – ela usou sua fala mais mimada e soou como uma menina da dois anos._

_-Vai sim, senão eu tomo sua varinha e amarro você._

_A ruiva que estava saindo da cama notou que estava sem varinha, pois a mesma encontrava-se na mão do loiro. Diante da ameaça ela voltou para a cama e ficou quieta lá._

_Ao ver a cara de raiva da esposa, ele voltou até a cama e deu-lhe um beijo:_

_-Eu te amo, amo as duas. – ele sussurrou._

_-Nós também te amamos – ela disse._

_Fim do flashback_

-Eu vou buscar a senhora Malfoy. Vocês duas tomem um banho e comam. Ela não vai ficar muito feliz em voltar pra cama.

* * *

-É ruiva como a mãe! – Angelina constatou o obvio, admirada. 

-Não é a menina mais linda do mundo? - falou Fred.

Uma batida na porta.

- Nossa sobrinha passa uma semana no hospital e no dia que ela vem pra casa à gente ainda tem que ser incomodado por essa gente chata? – Gui falou irritado.

-Quem é? – perguntou Molly dirigindo-se afoita para a porta.

Ela parou assim que a abriu e todos ficaram chocados ao ver quem estava parado na porta. Eles tinham ficado tão assustados com a morte de Ginny e tão felizes com o nascimento de Vitória, que tinham esquecido de comunicar os eventos ao pai da menina e o pior: ninguém estava ainda preparado para contar.

-Entra, Malfoy. – Carlinhos disse, cauteloso, sua voz saiu mais fraca.

-Eu não vim aqui conversar, eu vim levar minha esposa para casa, será que alguém poderia subir para chamá-la?

-Não, Malfoy, sente-se, nós precisamos conversar: a sua esposa não vai descer. – Rony disse muito contido.

-Eu não quero sentar cabeça de fósforo, eu quero a minha esposa. – ele alterou o tom de voz irritado.

-Mas você não vai ter, porque ela morreu Malfoy.

Draco desabou em uma cadeira sem forcas, aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira daquelas criaturas, sua rainha não poderia ter morrido.

-Onde ela está? – ele levantou-se num salto – onde? – ele atravessou a sala e chegou ao pé da escada. – Virginia! Virginia, sou eu, meu amor, eu vim te buscar – o loiro gritava no fim da escada – Virginia, desce, eu não vou reclamar com você por ter vindo aqui, eu só queria o melhor pro nosso bebê – ele começou a subir as escadas – Virginia!

Ele entrou no primeiro quarto que viu, ela não estava lá, entrou no próximo e ela também não estava. Ele estava começando a se desesperar. Abriu o próximo quarto e o próximo e olhou a banheiro também, ela não estava em lugar nenhum, isso tinha que ser uma brincadeira. Ele olhou através da janela para o enorme quintal. Desceu correndo as escadas, passou pelos Weasley's e saiu da casa procurando Virginia.

-Virginia! Virginia!

Ele olhou ao redor atordoado, estão ele viu o céu e ele compreendeu. Virginia estava morta.

* * *

- Senta, Malfoy, a gente tem muita coisa pra te explicar. - disse Ron encaminhando Draco ao sofá da sala. 

- Acho que eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazê-lo, - disse Molly adiantando-se - mas peço que, por favor, não me interrompa, senhor Malfoy.

- Não irei.

- Perfeito. Vou começar do inicio. Minha filha única estava grávida e tudo q eu queria é o mesmo que qualquer mãe iria querer: minha filha comigo. Por isso, assim que soube da sua viagem eu fui até sua casa e pedi, na verdade, eu implorei para que ela viesse para cá. Ginny não comentou sobre a gravidade de sua situação, eu só soube depois de falecida, por esse motivo não fiz questão de poupá-la de nada que eu tivesse feito nas vezes em que fiquei grávida. Ela fez de tudo e eu só fui informada da delicadeza de sua situação quando não havia mais o que ser feito. - Draco fez menção de interrompê-la com uma cara de quem não gostava nada daquilo tudo, mas ela não permitiu. Ainda tinha que falar sobre Vitória - Ela chamou você desde o primeiro momento e, de acordo com o medibruxo, até o ultimo, quando ela morreu ao dar a luz à minha neta, sua filha.

Nem que Draco quisesse fazê-lo conseguiria falar. Aquela senhora havia dito tantas barbaridades numa só fala que ele pensava se existia alguma palavra para descrever todas as coisas que ele tinha ouvido. Seu cérebro, num ritmo lento devido ao choque, tentava processar lentamente as informações quando uma menina foi colocada em seu colo.

* * *

- QUEM DISSE QUE ERA PRA CHAMA-LA VITÓRIA? 

-Foi o nome que a enfermeira sugeriu, nós gostamos bastante e achamos que combinava com ela - Carlinhos tentava explicar sem deixar o loiro mais irritado, ninguém o consultara sobre o nome da própria filha.

- ENTÃO FOI A ENFERMEIRA QUE SUGERIO? LINDO! ÓTIMO! DA PRÓXIMA PEÇO AO MOTORISTA DO NOITEBUS! IDIOTAS! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM PERCEBEU QUE ESSA FILHA ERA MINHA?

- O que você queria, Malfoy? - perguntou Rony já irritado com o homem gritando em sua casa com toda sua família

- NADA! MAS VIRGÍNIA QUERIA QUE ELA SE CHAMASSE SARAH!

Todos se calaram.

* * *

(**N/A: Marry é pra ler ri tipo francês e não merri tipo inglês, MARRI)**

-Então fica assim registrado que a menina chamada Vitória Marry Weasley fica sobre a guarda oficial de seu pai, tornando-se assim Vitória Marry Malfoy e devido à solicitação desse, fica também terminantemente proibido qualquer contato desta com qualquer membro da família Weasley.

A Senhora Weasley desatou a chorar. Rony o olhou, desaprovador:

-Eu não sei como essa menina vai crescer com um pai sem coração como você.

* * *

Um jovem loiro no auge de seus vinte anos entrava em casa com uma menina ruiva no colo, ela tinha um mês e dormia. 

-Então Vitória, bem vinda a Mansão Malfoy, sua casa.

* * *

N/A: Prólogo enorme e com varias cenas separadas, muito louco mesmo. 

Então a pergunta principal deve ser: Virginia morreu, como isso vai ser uma D/G? Resposta: Ela morreu fisicamente, mas no coração dele não, principalmente agora que ele tem uma pequena Virginia em casa.

Vão ter muitos flashbacks então, porque ele vai lembrar muito de Virginia.

A partir de agora a historia vai ficar em primeira pessoa, porque quem vai contar agora é o Draco, vai ter uma ou duas cenas sem ele, mas serão poucas.

A historia vai ficar menos louca também e mais romântica.

PERGUNTAAAA: Qual a pior mentira? É pra coleção, contem-me uma mentira feia, a pior a imperdoável, é pra outra fic. Vou adorar a participação de vocês.

Leiam as minhas outras fics: "Quando o final não é feliz" e "Duas maneiras de ser igual"

Ok, digam o que acham, dêem sugestões, contem as mentiras, digam que eu sou demais ou me chamem de esclerosada, mas comentem. Todo mundo conhece o processo, botaozinho roxo, mensagem e manda pra mim, eu leio e fico loucamente feliz.

Musica: Savin'me do Nickelback (ouvi escrevendo)

Beijinhos

Ninny Malfoy


	2. Nostálgico

_Ela ria alto. Paris. Seu sonho. Lua de mel. Draco. Paris. Perfeito. Seu sonho. Ela ria mais. Mais e mais. Uma foto. Torre Einfel. Um casal. Beijos. Risos. Ela ria mais. Virginia. Paris. Um sonho? Ela beijava. Acariciava. Enlouquecia. Ela. Ele. Amor. Paixão. Lascívia. Paris. Virginia. Draco. Perfeito. Lago. Banheira. Cama. Amantes. Uma foto. Virginia. Ela ria alto. Cada vez mais. Olhares. Risos. Manhã. Tarde. Noite. Beijos. Proibido. Permitido. Virginia. Virginia. Virginia. Sozinho. Mentira. Loucura. Vontade. Linda. Draco. Lua de mel. Draco. Paris. Paris. Paris. Draco. Neve. Frio. Frio. Quente. Quente. Quente. Muito quente. Paixão. Toque. Aqui. Ali. Em todos os lugares. Fantasmas. Lembranças. Lua de mel. Romance. Amor. Virginia. Draco. Eterno._

_Ela ria alto._

As lembranças da lua de mel povoaram minha mente ao ver um esboço de sorriso na minha filha. Minha filha. Quase Sarah. Vitória. O sorriso dela seria igual ao de Virginia. Isso era quase uma certeza. Virginia ria com a vida. Como se fosse seu ultimo sorriso. Era assim que ela estava marcada em minha memória. Sorrindo.

_Ela apareceu ofegante na sala._

_-Me atrasei – ela falou tentando controlar a respiração._

_-Percebi._

_Vê-la melhorava meu humor, mas eu não conseguia suportar seus atrasos, não por eles serem inadmissíveis de alguma forma irritante - nada em Virginia era inadmissível – mas porque cada atraso significava menos tempo juntos, quando nós já tínhamos tão pouco tempo._

_Ela sorriu._

_-Não fica assim, meu loiro lindo, foi por um bom motivo – ela se aproximou lentamente e tocou meu rosto._

_-Que bom motivo – tentei parecer bravo, mas só consegui parecer apaixonado._

_-Mais tarde... – e me beijou._

-Meu senhor, camas preparadas e moças verdes lá em cima, mas onde está senhora de Mikki?

A voz de Mikki invadiu meus ouvidos e minha cabeça voltou bruscamente a terra. Onde estava Virginia? Normalmente em meus braços, mas não. Agora ela não estava lá. Não mais. Como isso tinha acontecido? Senti um frio que nunca havia sentido na Mansão. O frio de Virginia. Da falta que ela fazia. Tudo lá parecia tão vazio sem ela. As paredes. Os quadros. As rosas. Tudo parecia chorar uma dor que não ia passar. Mas eu não podia chorar. Embora todo meu corpo implorasse por isso, eu tinha que ser forte. Por Vitória. Eu não podia derramar uma só lagrima mesmo com minha alma dilacerada, com meu coração em pedaços. Por Vitória.

_-Calma, calma. – eu ria e ela ria também._

_-Pra onde você ta me levando, Draco?_

_Seus olhos estavam vendados e eu a conduzia. Eu estava segurando suas duas mãos nas minhas e estava de frente pra ela. Olhando seu sorriso e seus passos. Ela ria de felicidade e excitação. Parecia com uma criança encantada com uma surpresa. Nada me pareceu mais lindo que aquele minuto._

_-Agora tem só mais esse degrau. – ela levantou o pé e subiu o degrau._

_-Posso tirar a venda?_

_-Não. Ainda não. – Abri a porta e a fiz passa na minha frente. Fechei a porta e abracei-a por trás, soltando a venda – Bem vinda a sua nova casa, futura Senhora Malfoy._

-Dispense as enfermeiras. Avise ao escritório que eu não irei trabalhar nas próximas semanas e diga que hoje tudo que me pertencer ficará parado. Nem os seguranças devem estar nas empresas Malfoy. Todos os elfos estão dispensados também. Eu não quero ser incomodado por ninguém e não pretendo sair de meu quarto. Virginia se foi.

Senti uma faca atravessar meu peito. Virginia se foi. Era triste, cruel, devastador admitir, mas era a única realidade, mesmo que minha mente se recusasse a admitir essa era a verdade e antes de minha morte eu teria de me conformar com ela.

Subi as escadas lentamente. Toneladas de lagrimas não derramadas me puxando para baixo, querendo me derrubar. Entrei no quarto. Virginia ainda estava lá. Nas fotos. Nos quadros. Na janela. No espelho. Nos lençóis. Rindo. Chamando-me. Me abraçando. Beijando-me. Dizendo que me amava em meu ouvido.

_O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelos abajures ao lado da cama. Tudo parecia meio vermelho, mas a única coisa vermelha eram os cabelos de Virginia, que estava sentada na cama com pequenos papeis parecendo fotos. Cheguei mais perto e percebi que, de fato, eram fotos. Minhas e de Virginia. Virginia vestia apenas minha camisa e olhava pra cada uma como se as analisasse. Separando-as._

_-O que você ta fazendo?_

_Sentei na beirada da cama. Tirei os sapatos e as meias. Atrás de mim peguei uma das fotos. Uma onde nós dois acenávamos bem agasalhados e abraçados nos protegendo do frio. Soltei a foto, tirei a gravata e o paletó. Levantei-me e olhei pra ela enquanto tirava o cinto._

_- Um álbum – ela me respondeu ainda concentrada nas fotos._

_Tirei a camisa e sentei perto dela abraçando-a._

_-Um álbum pra que? Por que?_

_Ela olhou para mim e disse meio infantil:_

_-Porque eu te amo. – e beijou minha bochecha._

Coloquei Vitória na cama, ela ficou deitada com o olhar meio curioso voltado para mim e os braçinhos agitados no ar. Olhei ao redor. Tudo parecia muito "Virginia". Eu estava acostumado a chegar e vê-la lá. Esperando-me. Irritada ou feliz. Ela estava sempre lá. E tudo lá me dizia "ela te ama". Mas agora os objetos só diziam "ela não está aqui" como se eu ainda não o soubesse, como se pudesse doer mais. Tirei a camisa amassada e os sapatos. Permaneci de meia e calça. Deitei ao lado de Vitória e a olhei. Ela tinha olhos enormes e inquisidores.

-Então, Vitória, você quer saber sobre sua mãe?

Olhei para ela meio esperando uma resposta, mas ela não respondeu. Só continuou a me olhar com seus olhos de chocolate.

-Eu vou falar sobre ela. Você vai gostar de ouvir. Sua mãe era sensacional. O nome dela era Virginia e ela era ruiva como você e tinha olhos grandes e de chocolate como os seus e era pequenininha como você. Não tão pequenininha assim, cabendo na palma da minha mão. Mas ela cabia certinho nos meus braços. E ela tinha que se levantar para alcançar meu ombro. Ela era realmente pequenininha. Eu a chamava de pequenininha. Mas eu a chamava de muitas coisas. De bombom. De pequenininha. De minha rainha. Ela era muito magrinha também. E eu gostava de envolvê-la pela cintura num beijo. E o beijo dela era muito bom.

Peguei Vitória e a coloquei deitada em cima de mim. A cabeça encostada no meu peito.

- Às vezes parecia que ela ia morrer se não me beijasse e às vezes parecia indiferente a isso. A boca dela tinha gosto de tudo que existe de gostoso no mundo. E a voz dela? Era a melodia mais linda já ouvida. Se ela estivesse aqui você ia gostar até de tomar bronca dela de tão bonita que a voz dela era. Se ela estivesse aqui...

E novamente me lembrei do fato de que ela não estava. E me toquei de que eu e Vitória estávamos sós no mundo.Eu teria que cuidar dela sem saber de praticamente nada. Percebi que talvez fosse precisar de ajuda.

_Cheguei em casa bem tarde e perguntei a Mikki onde Virginia estava quando não a encontrei no quarto. Ele disse que a senhora estava na sala lendo. Quando entrei na sala vi que ela estava povoada de livros. Tinham livros na mesinha perto da entrada, no centro, na estante, em cima da lareira, no tapete e em todo o sofá exceto num pequeno espaço onde Virginia estava sentada com um pequeno livrinho na mão. _

_-Sobre o que você ta lendo?_

_-Sobre bebês._

_-E por que você ta lendo sobre bebês?_

_-Porque se eu vou cuidar de um bebê eu tenho que saber tudo sobre ele._

_-E você vai cuidar do bebê de quem?_

_-Do seu._

_Ahhhh, ela tinha mesmo que saber cuidar de bebês pra cuidar do bebê do..._

_-Do meu?_

_Ela olhou pra mim como se estivesse explicando pela milésima vez uma coisa muito fácil. Apontou para a própria barriga e disse:_

_-Do seu._

_Eu olhei pra ela e ao redor. Peguei um dos livros no sofá e sentei._

_-Esse aqui fala de que? – perguntei mostrando o livro na minha mão._

_-Nomes._

Um barulho me trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Um barulho de confusão no andar de baixo. A porta se abriu e Blaise entrou. Eu deveria imaginar que ele estranharia o fechamento das empresas. Blaise era meu amigo há muito tempo. Ele era alto e tinha os cabelos castanhos e grandes e às vezes deixava a barba por fazer. Isso irritava muito Luna, sua esposa.

- Desculpe o barulho, mas seus elfos não me deixavam subir.

-Fui eu que dei essa ordem.

-Por que?

-Eu estou de luto.

-Então era verdade? O que eu ouvi sobre Virginia?

-Você ouviu alguma coisa?

-Uns boatos no ministério. Eu ainda não fui em casa... Eu acho melhor ir pra lá. Luna deve estar arrasada.

-Blaise...

-Fala, cara. Ta precisando de alguma coisa? Se quiser ir dormir lá em casa hoje, a Luna não vai se importar. Virginia ainda parece estar em tu...

Eu tinha me afastado e Blaise podia ver um pequeno bebê na cama.

-O que é exatamente aquilo? – ele falou apontando para Vitória.

-O que não, quem.

-Isso é seu?

-Foi o que Virginia disse quando me contou que tava grávida?

-É a Sarah?

-Vitória.

_-Bom dia, Luiza! O Senhor Zabini já chegou?_

_-Sim, senhor, mas ele ta naquela reunião com os franceses que o Senhor marcou e disse que era muito importante. Então ele disse que eu não o interrompesse por nada._

_-Mande-o ir à minha sala imediatamente._

_-Mas senhor, ele está na reunião e eu não posso interromper, ou ele vai me demitir, senhor._

_-Nesse caso eu interrompo._

_Saí andando em direção a sala de reuniões. Abri a porta e entrei. Luiza, a secretaria de Blaise ia ao meu encalço, repetindo que ela seria demitida caso eu interrompesse a reunião. Luiza era baixinha e tinha cabelos pretos um poço abaixo dos ombros. Ela usava óculos grandes e tinha acabado de se formar. Ela queria muito crescer na empresa, mas tinha começado por baixo, como faxineira. Ela tinha muito medo de ser demitida, por isso chamava todo mundo de senhor e cumpria rigorosamente as regras._

_-Blaise, eu posso falar com você?_

_-Desculpa Draco, mas é que eu to em reunião aqui com nossos amigos franceses._

_Eu olhei a sala e lá estavam muitos senhores com cara feia e terno cinza._

_-A nossa vice-presidenta pode cuidar disso._

_-Que vice-presidenta? Nós não temos uma vice-presidenta._

_-Como não? A Sra. Luiza já chegou e ela pode resolver isso por nós._

_Luiza fez uma cara de espanto e ia dizer algo, mas eu saí antes de ouvir, puxando Blaise._

_Ao entrar na minha sala o Blaise parecia espantado e pronto para chamar o St. Mungos._

_-Draco, você..._

_-Eu vou ser pai – interrompi._

_-Como?_

_-Bem... Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam... – comecei com um sorriso a minha explicação sobe de onde vem os bebês._

_-Não, não. Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Eu perguntei: como assim você vai ser pai?_

_-Bem, vai sair um bebê de dentro da Virginia e como fui eu que o coloquei lá, ele vai ser meu filho._

_Blaise me olhou sorrindo de um lado a outro do rosto._

_-Isso quer dizer que eu vou ser titio?_

_-Parece que quer._

_Levantei e eu e Blaise nos abraçamos. Ele deu tapas amigáveis nas minhas costas dizendo:_

_-Parabéns, cara!_

Eu e Blaise sentamos na cama e eu peguei Vitória no colo.

-E você pretende deixá-la longe da família materna por quanto tempo?

-Para sempre. Eles mataram Virginia e nem tiveram a decência de me avisar nada. Por mim, a Vitória nunca vai saber sobre eles.

-Cara, - Blaise olhava meio bobo para Vitória – ela é muito pequena!

-Eu também achei. Mas bebês devem ser mesmo desse tamanho.

-Oi, boneca. Você ta gostando da nova casa? – Blaise falou para Vitória – Bem melhor que a casinha dos seus avós não é? – ele virou pra mim – Por que ela não responde?

-Não sei, ela não fala muito. Acho que ela é tímida.

-Pode ser. Ela parece com a Gina. Os olhos, o cabelo.

-Eu sei. Ela me lembra a Virginia.

-Será que a Luna já sabe que é titia?

-Não sei. Avisa a ela. Pede pra ela vir pra cá. Isto é, se não for incomodar muito.

-Claro que não vai! A Loony adora crianças. Ela não vê a hora de ter filhos.

Blaise foi ate a lareira e pegou um saquinho em cima desta. Jogou o pó no fogo e disse:

-Mansão Zabini

Poucos minutos depois o rosto de Luna apareceu nas chamas.

-Oi, paixão! Tava com saudades!

-Oi, meu amor! Eu to em Londres. Desculpa não ter ido direto pra casa, mas eu precisei resolver umas coisas no ministério e agora to aqui na casa do Draco.

A expressão de Luna mudou de repente.

-Você já sabe o que aconteceu?

-Sei, mas acho que você não sabe o que aconteceu.

-Como assim? A Gina não morreu?

-Vem pra cá!

A cabeça de Luna sumiu da lareira.

_Estavam Virginia e Luna sentadas embaixo de uma grande arvore. Quando eu e Blaise finalmente terminamos a prova escrita de transfiguração. Saímos do castelo e fomos até elas. Elas estavam entretidas falando de algo._

_-Eu quero uns quatro filhos, mas não sei se o Blaise daria conta de tantos. Sabe, ele não parece muito o tipo pai. Ele não deve nem saber dizer se o bebê é menino ou menina._

_-E o Draco então? Ele tem todo aquele jeito durão e eu acho que vai ser praticamente impossível convencê-lo a ter UM filho imagina cinco ou seis. Mas se eu tiver um filhinho só já vou ficar satisfeita._

_-Do que vocês tão falando meninas? – Blaise chegou e sentou perto de Luna, eu sentei encostado na arvore e Gina sentou entre minhas pernas aconchegada em meus braços._

_-Filhos. – Luna respondeu e eu e Blaise fizemos idênticas caras de nojo._

_-Crianças fedem e choram e tiram toda a liberdade dos pais. – Blaise disse – Eu não quero filhos._

_-Eu também não. – me apressei em concordar._

_-Ta bom, – Virginia olhou pra mim com sua cara mais inocente – então eu vou procurar um outro pai pros sete filhos que eu vou ter._

_-Outro pai? – olhei alarmado._

_-É, Draco, eu não posso fazer bebês sozinha._

_-Você ta querendo dizer uma pessoa pra... Fazer... Hm... Bebês com você?_

_-É._

_-Eu posso fazer bebês. Eu adoro fazer bebês. Isso é. Eu adoro bebês._

_Todos riram._

Vitória começou a chorar.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que esse cheiro estranho vem dela.

-Você a magoou. Não era pra dizer que ela tava fedendo tão alto. Agora ela ta com raiva de você e ta triste.

Blaise olhou para o pequeno bebê na cama.

-Ow coisinha, para de chorar vai. Eu não disse por mal. Só falei pra ver se você não queria ir ao banheiro. Uma coisa assim.

-Ai Blaise, como você é burro. Ela ta muito arrasada com a perda da mãe dela. Eu tive que trazer ela nos braços até aqui. Ela nem consegue andar de tão triste.

-Ah! Então acho que alguém vai ter que levar ela até a porta do banheiro.

Blaise pegou a menina no colo e foi até a porta do banheiro da suíte. A deitou lá e disse apontando a porta:

-Pode entrar, a gente espera aqui.

A menina continuava a chorar desesperadamente.

-Draco, me ajuda aqui. Ela não quer ir.

Draco levantou-se e pegou a menina nos braços. Entrou no banheiro e tentou colocá-la no vaso sanitário, mas ela não sentava. Ao ouvir um grito, sem querer, Draco deixou que a menina caísse dentro do vaso. Ela parou por um instante de chorar. Olhou para os lados. E voltou a chorar ainda mais alto que antes.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – Luna gritou ao ver a criança esperneando.

-Ela tava fedendo. – Blaise começou a explicar enquanto Luna me afastava e tirava Vitória do vaso sanitário – Aí a gente sugeriu que ela viesse ao banheiro. Mas ela ta triste porque a Virginia morreu e não consegue vir sozinha, aí o Draco foi colocar ela sentada ai pra fazer suas necessidades, - Luna levantou Vitória que ainda chorava, colocou-a em cima da pia do banheiro, tirando o macacãozinho que ela vestia – mas ai ela caiu.

-Vocês dois, são loucos! – ela virou para Vitória e começou a falar com ela – Pobre de você menininha que vai ficar com esse pai louco. Mas não se preocupa não, a tia Luna vai ta sempre aqui pra te ajudar. Você vai ser minha princesa Sarah.

-Vitória.

-Ham?

-O nome dela. É Vitória.

-Essa não é a filha da Virginia!?

-Claro que é. O nome dela só não é Vitória.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Malfoy!!! Você sabia que a Gina sempre quis que a filha dela se chamasse Sarah!!!

_-Olá!_

_-Oi!_

_As mulheres trocaram beijinhos. Eu e Blaise nos abraçamos meio encabulados. Não éramos muito fãs dessas demonstrações de afeto entre homens._

_-Entrem! Como foi a visita ao medico, Virginia?_

_-Péssima! – Virginia respondeu mal-humorada. Tinha sido nessa visita que o medico tinha dito que era melhor que ela ficasse em constante repouso. – Aquele medico quer que eu fique presa numa cama por sete meses._

_-Ow, querida! Isso é péssimo! Mas não se preocupa, eu vou te visitar, levo umas coisas pra você comer, umas coisinhas que eu sei que você adora, posso levar umas revistas também. Não vou te deixar sozinha lá não ta?_

_-Ai Luna, você é uma amiga e tanto. Obrigada!_

_-Não há de que! Me diz, quando vocês vão saber se é menino ou menina?_

_-Só daqui a uns meses._

_-Vocês já pensaram em nomes? – a Luna falava "vocês" por mera formalidade já que eu e Blaise não estávamos participando daquela conversa a um certo tempo._

_- Se for menino, não, porque o Draco quer que ele se chame Draco II e eu não quero que meu filho tenha o mesmo nome do pai, mas se for menina tem que ser Sarah. Desde pequena eu quero ter uma filha chamada Sarah, sabe?_

_-Aiiiiiiiiii, que fofo! Minha sobrinha Sarah._

_-Ahhhhhhhhh._

_As duas estavam com enormes sorrisos nos respectivos rostos e era impossível entender tudo que se dizia naquela conversa. Era uma "conversa de mulheres" nas quais eu e o Blaise nos limitávamos a ficar sentados olhando um pro outro e esperando pacientemente a tortura terminar._

-Draco pega a banheirinha dela, por favor.

-Que banheirinha?

-A banheirinha. Draco... Você não comprou uma banheirinha pra sua filha?

-Ai, esqueci! Eu sabia que eu e Virginia devíamos ter comprado tudo antes, mas Virginia dizia "Não, só depois!" E eu ficava obedecendo aos caprichos dela.

-Então eu vou dar banho nela aqui mesmo. Eu vou enchendo a banheira enquanto vocês tiram a fralda dela.

Luna dirigiu-se a banheira, preocupando-se em cuidar que a água estivesse na temperatura ideal para o banho dela. Ela sentou-se na beira da enorme banheira e ligou três torneiras. Ao notar que a água estava muito quente desligou uma e ligou uma outra e viu que a temperatura estava perfeita para sobrinha. Ela virou para onde estava à menina e viu que ela tinha sido virada de lado e agora Blaise segurava cuidadosamente uma tesoura.

-O que vocês vão fazer com isso? – ela correu ate a criança e a agarrou no colo, contra o peito.

-Tirar a fralda dela. – eu disse como se fosse bem obvio.

-Vocês piraram?

-A gente só tava te obedecendo! – Blaise disse agitando a tesoura.

-Eu mandei tirar a fralda, não matar a menina!

-Mas a fralda não saía! – dissemos em coro.

-A gente só ia cortar a lateral. – Blaise completou.

-Por que vocês não pensaram em puxar esses dois adesivos aqui de lado? – Ela mostrou o adesivo e puxou tirando a fralda da Vitória.

-Eca!!! – eu e Blaise gritamos juntos e saímos correndo do banheiro.

-E os dois se preparem porque nós vamos sair pra fazer compras hoje! – Luna gritou do banheiro – Com a Vitória!

**N/A:**Como vocês podem ver, proximo cap.: Compras!

Nostálgico: Que ou o que sofre de nostalgia. Em que há nostalgia.

Nostalgia: Sofrimento por pessoa ou coisa ausente, perdida. Saudade.

Só pra vocês saberem, como a Vitoria nasceu antes do tempo ela teve que ficar no hospital por uma semana, entao agora Vitoria tem uma semana de vida (e nao vai passar disso com um pai desse). No inicio do cap. eu tentei mostrar mais o sofrimento do Draco, no final eu tentei mostrar mais ou menos como vai ser a vida da pobre Vitoria.

Aí voces viram algumas pequenas cenas dos dois e deu pra sentir como vai ser a fic.:cheia de recordaçoes. Aí voces viram as meninas falando de filhos, o dia da primeira consulta (depois eles foram pra mansão Zabini), umas coisinhas da lua de mel(eu vo escrever mais no futuro), um encontro numa sala vazia em Hogwarts(houveram vários), odia em que Gina (já noiva de Draco) foi conhecer a mansão(houveram mais coisas nesse dia tambem), o dia em que ela preparava o album (o album existe e vai aparecer), o dia em que ele soube da gravidez e ele contando a Blaise que ia ser papai.

Eu chorei escrevendo algumas partes da fic(o inicio ate o meio) e ri em outras(do meio pro final) essa é mais ou menos a intenção da historia. Mostrar a tristeza de perder Virginia e a felicidade de ter Vitoria.

Ahhhh! eu queria deixar uma mínima observação: Como Virginia conseguia se concentrar para fazer aquele album com um homem daquele tirando a roupa na frente dela??? É muita força de vontade!

Ainda nao sei como Vitoria vai ser quando crescer a pequena princesa do papai, rodeada de luxos ou a menina que se suja toda e brinca de tudo com o papai como se fosse o "campeao" dele (sonho de todo pai). Ajudem a escolher nas reviews.

PERGUNTA: Minha perguntinha de sempre: Qual a pior mentira?

Musica do capitulo: Ed Ero contetissimo de Tiziano Ferro (lua de mel), Quizá do RBD e Beaultiful girl de Paulo Ricardo

Feliz Natal e lembrem do meu presente (uma review)


End file.
